


Jason vs. The Underworld

by davethefish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sad?, The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davethefish/pseuds/davethefish
Summary: Jason remembers dying. He remembers it all. And now he's in the Underworld. How are his friends going to cope?





	1. The Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for The Burning Maze!!

They say that when you reach the Underworld, you’ll just be a shadow of who you were in the life before.

But Jason could remember everything. He could remember being stabbed between his shoulder blades, slipping from Tempest’s back and hitting the floor. He could remember Piper’s panicked gaze and the horror evident in her eyes as the emperor stabbed him. Jason reached up, touching his stab wound. It was gone. At least he was wearing a purple shirt, a reminder of his first home. He reached into his pocket, his coin sitting safely there, even though it had been destroyed years earlier. He shuffled past everyone waiting on shore and slipped into the boat.

“A son of Jupiter.” Charon smiled, though it could have just been because his skull was showing through his skin. “Hades requests your presence.”

Jason nodded even though his heart thudded against his chest. Hades? What did he want?

“This is your stop, son of Jupiter. Look for the palace.” Charon thudded the boat against the shore, letting Jason step off.

He trudged forward, looking for the palace, not that it was that hard to find: it was on top of the highest hill.

He walked to the front steps of the gates, showered with gruesome deaths. Skeletons opened the doors for him and he slowly walked in. It was cold and there was something incredibly powerful hidden here, Jason could tell that much. Whether or not it was Hades was a different story.

There was another set of doors, more skeletons opened it, revealing the huge throne room.

“Jason, son of Jupiter.” A voice boomed from the throne. The air shimmered and Hades appeared in all his glory. “You have arrived.”

“You’ve been expecting me?”

“Not I. My son follows your friends’ lives very closely. He told me you would be here soon.”

“Nico?”

“What other son do I have?” Hades sighed. “Yes, Nico.”

“What does he want? I thought he hated me.”

“Nico and I… well, we are not too great at showing affection. But Nico requested that you wait for him here. So here you are.” Hades gestured to the throne room. “And now you wait.”


	2. The Death

A death. The cold shock wave hit him like freezing water. Nico sat up, wondering who it was. The person has been close to him.

“Jason.” He muttered. He could feel his presence so clearly now. Jason was dead. He must tell the others.

He got up, getting dressed and grabbing his sword.

The Poseidon cabin had the fountain where he could make a call. Was Percy there?

Doesn’t matter. 

He knocked on the door. When he heard nothing, he opened the door slowly. It was empty.

Right, Percy and Annabeth were in New Rome. Nico shut the door behind him, fishing a golden drachma out of his pocket. He approached the salt water fountain, the early morning sunlight hitting the stream of water perfectly.

“Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering.” He tossed the coin into the rainbow created by the fountain. “Hades.”

His father’s picture rippled in the water.

“Father. Jason Grace has died.”

“Your boyfriend?” Hades’ eyebrows raised.

“No, just a friend. If possible, could you ask him to wait at your palace? I would like to see him.”

“Just a friend is that important?”

“Yes.”

“I will send a notice to Charon.”

“Thank you, father.”

Hades nodded and swiped his hand through the message.

Nico stepped outside of the cabin, hoping no one saw him.

“Sneaky.” A voice to his left said. “Absolutely no one saw you leaving the cabin.”

Nico jumped. “Will. Would you stop sneaking up on me?”

“What were you doing to Percy? You need you work on your sneaking around. You aren’t the best at it.”

“Percy is in New Rome. I was making an Iris message. Jason… uh-” Nico swallowed. “Jason died last night.”

Will slipped his arms around Nico’s shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

“I know Jason will be fine, he has no problem with getting into Elysium. I just don’t want to tell the others.”

“They might already know.”

“Want to go to New Rome today?”

“Today?”

“Specifically now.”

“Nico, you know I hate shadow-”

Will was cut short when Nico jumped into the shadows that the cabin provided, holding onto his hand.


	3. The End in Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's friends learn of his death.

“Welcome to New Rome.” Nico smiled.

“Nico, I hate shadow traveling.”

“I know. But you love me.” Nico smiled wider as Will kissed him.

“Nico?” Hazel’s voice rang through the street.

“Hazel!” Nico ran towards her with Will in tow.

“Did you feel Jason?” Hazel hugged Nico.

“Yes. I asked Hades to stop him at the palace and I’m going to see him later.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Hazel looked concerned.

“Probably not, but I’m going to see him anyway.”

“Should we tell the others?”

“Yes. Would you tell them? I’m not great with death.”

“I know.” Hazel smiled. “I’ll tell them.”

“Thanks. I’m going to go to the Underworld.”

“I’m not coming with you.” Will said.

“You know you love shadow traveling.” Nico smiled.

“I don’t. And I think I’m needed here. Good luck, Nico.” Will kissed Nico. “I’ll break the news to our friends with Hazel.”

“Thanks.” Nico smiled and jumped into the shadows.

“Well, shall we go?” Hazel smiled.

“Sure.” Will smiled back.

“I don’t know if this is a good thing or not, but we usually hang out at the fountains around this time.”

“Well at least we’ll tell them at the same time.”

Hazel led Will through the streets of New Rome, waving and nodding to people they passed. Will hadn’t been to New Rome before and he was struck by the beauty of it. While Camp Half-Blood was impressive, New Rome took impressive to a whole new level. And the fountains were impressive as well.

Frank and Annabeth sat on the edges of the fountain. Reyna laid on her back, her hand tracing patterns in the fountain.

“Where’s Percy?” Will asked.

“He’s finishing his homework.” Annabeth crossed her arms. “He didn’t do it last night so now he has to.”

“I see.” Will laughed.

Frank stood over and hugged Hazel. “Why the long face?”

“Something happened yesterday and I think you all should know about it. I don’t quite know how to say this so I’m just going to say it right out.” Hazel said. “Jason died.”

“Jason’s dead?” Reyna sat up, splashing water over Annabeth.

Annabeth looked lost in thought. “Is he in the Underworld?”

“Yes. Nico is in the Underworld.” Will said, sitting next to Annabeth.

“Can we see him?” Reyna stood up.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I don’t even know if Nico is allowed to go but Hades just kinda lets him do whatever.”

“Why the long faces?” Percy walked up. “I mean, I’m just doing homework but you guys look like you were doing it with me.”

“Percy, let’s go on a walk.” Annabeth stood up and started walking to Percy.

Percy put his arm over her shoulders and they walked off down the street.

“I always thought that after we made it out of the quest alive, we would live forever.” Frank’s shoulders slumped.

“I know, it’s a false hope but I had hoped for that as well.” Hazel held his hand tightly.

“The life of a demigod is a dangerous one.” Reyna’s face was straight and shielded from any emotion but there were tears in her eyes. “We are never safe.”


	4. The Throne Room

“Jason.” Nico’s voice echoed through the hall.  


“Hello, Nico.” Jason smiled, turning away from Hades and facing Nico.  


“I just wanted to say thank you for..” Nico didn’t know what to say. How could he ever thank Jason enough? “Thank you for helping me feel wanted.”  


“We’re friends, Nico. That’s what friends do.” Jason shrugged.  


“Thank you.”  


“Of course.”  


“Where are you going now?”  


“He’s going to Elysium.” Hades interrupted.  


“Maybe I’ll choose to get reborn.” Jason turned to Hades.  


“I believe that would be best.” Nico reached out his hand for a handshake.  


Jason stepped forward, wrapping Nico in a hug. “Nico, we’re friends.”  


Nico smiled, hugging Jason back.  


“I should go. I don’t want to complicate things.” Jason pulled away.  


“Yeah. Well, good luck. Maybe I’ll see you again.” Nico smiled. “Bye, dad.”  


“Goodbye.” Hades waved to Nico as he shadow travelled back to New Rome. “Jason. It is time. Would you like to see Elysium before you are reborn?”  


“I’ll see it eventually.” Jason smiled. “I think I’m ready to live again.”  


Hades nodded, stepping down from his throne. “And so you shall go. Good luck, Son of Jupiter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote one more chapter for this and I can post it if you guys want. Let me know. But I like the ending here.


End file.
